Many different applicators for glues and adhesives have been developed. Unfortunately, some applicators are specifically designed to supply very small amounts of adhesive with pinpoint accuracy; whereas, other applicators have been specifically designed to supply large amounts of adhesives over wide surface areas.
To date, applicators have not been developed with sufficient versatility to apply adhesives either in very small amounts with pinpoint accuracy, or over wide surface areas. Such applicators are specifically desirable in medical applications where the same adhesive compound may be used to close an open cut or wound, to seal the cut or wound, and then to dress the cut or wound.